custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Rise and Fall of the Draxtor
The rise and fall of the Draxtor is the first story in the series 'The Darkness Crime' It takes place in the vast desert of Bara-Nui Story Chapter I: Hide and seek It was a quiet night at the Bara-nui legion fort. Gyder, the legion officer, was a short, Quick minded rahi that had been semi-mutated by energized protodermis. He walked along the road through the Bara-nui fort. Bara-nui was quite a hard place for a fortress to be built, Bara-Nui, being a hugely vast desert that stretches across half of the planet Tylor Magna. Gyder walked along the road to the village Derata. But as he walked, something slipped into a shadow of a canyon, Gyder drew his weapon and looked to see what it was, but saw nothing, He presumed it was just a Sand snake, And contined to walk toward the village. but the thing he saw was not just a sand snake, And as Gyder walked by, It's red-orange eyes got brighter as it saw possible prey, So it stalked Gyder and just he saw it. It was too late. The creature Leap at him and bit his leg, Gyder fell to the floor. He looked up too see his attacker. It can't be! He thought they are just a legend But what he saw was no legend. It was a Draxtor. In Matoran tales, they hunt from the shadows and then immoblise thier prey, and then eat their heartlights. Also being Very intelligent beings, they picked up the matoran language and speak it. And the Draxtor said "Well well if it isn't the leader of the so called unstoppable army." It then eyed him with a steely gaze "Hmm..the master Might want someone like you for information." And with that the draxtor dragged the now unconcious Gyder off into the canyons.... At the village Derata, Dekla, a po-matoran smith native to Bara-nui, was working on a new design of launcher when he overheard two of the village guards "Gyder said he'd be back at 9 destros, it's 11 now." "Probably forgetting theres a village to protect." the other guard said "The old rahi is always worried about that fort of his, always repairing it, working on it. it's a wonder he does actually come back to the village sometimes.' Dekla then Thought If Gyder has gone missing the whole may be endangered. i must warn the leader of the village And with that he rushed off so entangeld in what might've happened to Gyder. He did not notice a small, Serpent like creature slither onto the weapon he was making. * * * When Dekla got to the leaders longhouse, Resloe. The leader of the village. and one of the guards. Nerva. In deep discussion. As Dekla came up to them. Resloe turned to him and said. "What now Dekla? Nerva and I are discussing the defences of Derata." Dekla quickly replied: "Well i was workin' on a new launcher sir. But i overheard two guards Speakin' Sir. They said somein' bout Gyder Not comin' Back..." "Is that so?" Resloe said in a rather low voice. "If he's gone missing We may need to build the defences earlier than expected. Nerva. Get together a search party. Dekla, go and tell the weapon smiths that we may need those defenses earlier then expected." Chapter II: The Draxtor lair Gyder Woke up from a painful unconciousness. All he remembered was something jumped on him, and a massive pain in his leg. As he tried to get up he instantly fell back to the floor. He looked at his legs and saw That His left leg Was broken. Then he looked around He saw ten Draxtor. Two were guarding the entrance. Four were using some kind of chain mechanism to turn five massive gears. and the last four were repairing what looked like a throne. then he also noticed That he was not in a cage. But just on the floor. He tried crawling for the exit but as he got a few feet away a energy field appeared out of thin air, and then a booming voice said: "You fool, you think we'd just dump you there to escape? No, We need you, and know that your village leader sent a search party to look for you. but all they will find is death! Two hours ago.... Nerva ran down to the guardhouse and picked three Matoran for the search party. Casd. Teesla. And Kor. "Right then. you know that Gyder, our legion officer has gone missing! and it is our job to find him. Any questions?" said Nerva. Casd. A fire matoran from Igniz, Was first to ask a question "What if we find him and he's injured?" He asked. Nerva replied "I thought of that one already, i have a light beacon. so if we find him we can send up this beacon so that the other guards know we've found him." "Any more questions?" Teesla and Kor both shook their heads. So they mounted their steeds and headed into the desert in search for Gyder... Back at the Draxtors lair, Gyder was in awe of how inteligent these creatures were, Thinking about what they were in the stories, it didn't seem like they could build an entire unground lair. as he thought of a way to get out, a Draxtor that seemed bigger than the other ones, As it came up a corridor to the main room where he was inprisoned. As it came closer, The smaller Draxtor ran to make a path for the bigger one. Then the creature said: "Hmm... Gyder, The description made by your capturer made it seem like you were a mighty being. Oh by the way i'm Val-mir, lord of the Draxtor army. But back to the point. look at you, A broken leg. semi-unconcius, Looks like we'll need to repair you before we can get information.." And with that he stalked off into the dark corridor. And the four Draxtor that were working the gear mechanism stopped and desended on the immobilised Gyder, They took him into a corridor marked 'Repair station' * * * When the Draxtor got to the Repair station, Gyder saw Draxtor building weaponry, Armor, And repairing damaged Draxtor. Then one of the Draxtor Brought him in said to another "This one need's repairin', Lord Val-mir needs him for questioning." "And what do i get from this? Pay? Weapons? Armor?" The other Draxtor said. The other Draxtor replied "We will get world domination! Imagine, burning villages, Screaming matoran, We'll be the overlords of the world if we get infomation from this old rahi!" Then the other Draxtor Said "Hmm.. Okay. Lets get this old officer a redesign!" It was a hot day on the sands of Bara-nui. And the Matoran search party had no luck in finding Gyder. "It's getting late We'll set up camp here" Nerva said, So they Pitched the tents they were carrying on their mounts, Adlas, Which were native to Bara-Nui, Made great steeds for they were good for rough terrain. As the four matoran had finished their camp. Nerva said: "Kor, you keep watch for half the night then i keep watch for the rest of the night." Kor nodded and stayed at the outside of the camp keeping watch for any sand snakes and Geral, Kor was chosen for the party for he was a Onu-Matoran of Onurua, Where they mine a mineral known as Gilitrite to upgrade themselves, So he was taller, Faster, And had better vision. Suddenly he saw something burrow into the sand. Activating his noble Ruru, The mask Night vision, What he saw in the sand Shocked him. Before he got time to think about it he was dragged under the sand..... * * * When Casd, a ta-matoran, Woke up to the heat of the desert sun, he got out of he's tent he noticed that Kor was missing, And also noticed that Nerva was still asleep He went to Nerva's tent and shook him saying "Wake up Wake up! Kor's gone"' Nerva then woke up with a jolt. "Gone? It's unlike Kor to go wandering off..." Said Nerva Casd woke up Teesla, a vo-matoran, And started to discuss what might of happend to kor "A Geral can't have got him" Teesla said, "No," Nerva replied "Kor's quite strong and should have been able to hold off a Geral.." "Maybe he was got by the things that got Gyder.. What ever they might be..." said Casd, In a rather worried tone. "Well now we have two jobs too do" Said Nerva. "We head west, I think i saw something shining over there." "So then, we head west because Nerva saw some Rahi's armor glisening in the sun." Said Casd. And With that Nerva gave Casd an Warning stare, and they Rode off west too find their friend.... Chapter III: Into the Jaws of danger Kor woke up in a dark chamber, He didn't remember much, He was guarding the camp and he saw something burrowing into the sands next thing he was being dragged into the desert. Then he saw something coming, It was a tall. Red eyed creature with razor sharp claws. Then he thought They're just a legend! No, This is real, It's a Draxtor! As the Draxtor came over, It said "So you're the one that Reln caught, eh? Lord Val-mir knew there was a search party out for Gyder, But i didn't think it would be just four matoran. Toa are much more fun to kill." "What do you want with me? and where am i?" Kor said getting quite angry. "The first question i can't answer, The second question i can answer, You are in The Jaws of danger" The draxtor replied and that he walked off out the prison chamber. "The jaws of danger, eh?" Kor said to him self as he started looking for a way out of the camber... * * * Meanwhile at the repair station, Gyder was finished being repaired. His left leg was now fixed and he was being taken to Val-mir's throne room for questioning. When they got to the throne room, Gyder saw It was a vast room with a large, solid Gilitrite throne at the back wall In Which lord Val-mir was sitting. "So then Gyder, Time for questioning, F Where the legions main weapon maker are?' Said Val-mir "Onurua, They come from Onurua" Said Gyder knowing that it was actually Eltora, The vo-matoran village. "Hmm.. Right... second question, Where the location of your main legion fort?" said Vel-mer, "112 east 224 south in Bara-canyon" Said Gyder and then said "What do you plan to do with this infomation?" Val-mir replied "Well now thats secret knowledge, you know" "Take him to the chambers, i have no further use of him" And with that the two Draxtor led him to the chambers. Things were not going to well either for the search party. a Geral attacked them and injured Teesla's arm, So she opted to go back to Derata and get help. "So. We've lost Kor and Teesla, How could things get any worse?" Said Nerva "I don't kno....Hey whats that?" As Casd pointed east, "It looks like a giant skull..." Said Nerva "Lets check it out." and with that, they rode towards the Jaws of danger..... * * * When they got to the skull they tied up their Adla and had a look around Casd was first to find something "Hey! Nerva! I found something!" Nerva came rushing to him as they looked apon a door. "Shall we go in?" Casd said unsheathing his weapon, "Well if there's a chance of Gyder or Kor being in there, Lets go" and as soon as he finished speaking. they went into the door.. When they went in, It seemed like a narrow staircase down into the desert, But as they went down it, It widened out into a big staircase made of polished stones, Then they heard a noise like protosteel against rock, 'Did you hear that?" said Nerva. "Yes, Sounds like someones Metal scraping against rock' Whispered Casd, As they continued down they saw a tallish figure in a corridor "Hide! someones coming!" said Nerva * * * That figure coming was Reln, The capurerer of Kor, As he came near too the end of the corridor, Casd and Nerva leaped at him, Nerva Hit Reln With his hammer, Stunning him Then Casd pinned him with his hooked blade, "Who are you?" Said Casd quietly "Hmm you look like matoran, and matoran are no friends of a Draxtor!" Casd Gasped, He'd heard the stories of the Draxtor, and thought they were just stories. But here was one facing him "I ask again, who are you?" said Casd pinning him down harder 'I....am...Reln, Capturerer of Kor and Gyder, And soon killer of you" And with that he slashed Casd's mechanical arm, Knocking the weapon out of his hand, and kicked Nerva in the chest and ran off down the staircase. Gyder was inside a dark, Dank chamber as he looked around, he saw someone else in a cage, "Wait...Kor? is that you?" said Gyder, The figure turned too look at him "Gyder? is that really you? Me and three others went out to look for you" "Look Kor, We need to get out, Fast! The Draxtor are planning world domination!" Kor gasped "Right, How are we going to get out?" said Kor "I could probably bring my door down and open yours." Said Gyder And then he simply kicked the cage door down "Great! Now get my door open!" So Gyder pulled The other cage door off it's hinges, "Ok we're both out, Now we need too find mine and your weapon"' And then they ran off not knowing that Val-mir was watching.... Chapter IV:The Fight As Gyder and Kor Snuck through the corridors They came to a door titled 'Armory' "They must be in here" Whipered Kor, and they continued into the Armory, There were three Draxtor getting Weapons "Their coming this way, Hide!" Whispered Gyder and they hid in a corridor overlap as the Draxtor went by. and then they went in to the armory, Kor grabbed a katana, And Gyder a sword, as they turned for the door two figures came through the door "Casd? Nerva? Why are you two here?" Said Kor, "We saw a giant skull in the desert and decided to investigate, And then Casd found a door, and we went in, and here we are." ' This is no time for idle conversation, I know who the leader is and where he will probably be." said Gyder. 'Well lets go get him!' Said Casd, And they went away.... Reln ran through the corridors toward Val-mir's throne room too warn him of danger, Reln then came across five Draxtor warriors "You lot! Make an ambush for some matoran i saw, They're going to release Gyder, I know that they will, make an ambush near the masters throne room." The Draxtor warriors nodded and went to set up an ambush. As the three matoran and Gyder crept through the many corridors of the Draxtor lair "It's very quiet isn't?" Whispered Casd, "Yes, To quiet in fact, Be on your guard" Said Nerva, Gyder raised his hand for them to stop, They saw a Draxtor stalk out of a door, Nerva crept forward and before anyone could stop him he hit the Draxtor on the head with his hammer, Knocking him out, "You didn't have too do that you know' Said Casd "I know, But i need to keep in practice," said Nerva "Anyway, let's continue." And they did so.. * * * When they got nearer to Val-mir's throne room, Casd heard a noise which sound like metal against metal "Did you hear that?" Casd said quietly, Nerva replied "Yes....Wait is that a......!" What Nerva saw was a Draxtor, It jumped at them as did four more! "An ambush!" Said Gyder, He Hit one with the flat of his sword, but as soon as they got rid of some more came, "We can't hold them off forever!" said Casd as he bashed a Draxtor to the floor, But then they all heard a rumbling sound and everyone ceased combat for a moment to listen, and then they heard a voice "Capture all the Draxtor!" And then they saw about twenty Toa with the armor of the legion Gyder and the three matoran made way for them, But what suprised them the most was that Teesla was ordering them, When the battle between the Draxtor and the toa was finished and all the Draxtor were captured, Teesla explained why she was there "Well as you know i went back Derata to repair my arm, when it was repaired, a Bo-Matoran named Hycla, I think, But he said something about a giant skull in the desert and two Matoran going into it, and i thought it might be two of you so i got some toa from the legion, But we got delayed by a sandstorm, but when it cleared, We got here and saw the fighting and that's it" "Now the explation are finished, Val-mir, The leader is still in here somewhere." Said Gyder, And then one of the toa said "Then we look for this scoundrel!" There was a massive cheer from the other toa, But then the cheer came to an abrupt stop as the lights went off, and they heard a booming voice "You fools, You think you can defeat me like one of those weaklings? No, You will not defeat me today," and with that everyone was teleported to the surface, Where they saw Val-mir, All the toa drew their weapons at him, "You weakling toa, You will not defeat me today!" and with that, He started running away and a portal opened, He ran into it, and it closed, One toa started cheering, and then all of them were cheering apart from Gyder and the four matoran, "That portal...were did come from? Did Val-mir create it?" Said Teesla, "There is a possiblity, But what kind power can do that?" Said Gyder, "Let's not worry about it now, All the Draxtor have been capured!" Said Casd "Let's head back to Derata..." Next in the series: The Creatures In Darkness (The second one is better! i promise!) Category:User:Treldent Category:Stories